With continuous development of electronic technology, intelligent terminal devices have been more and more widely used in people's daily life and work and brought more and more conveniences for people's life and work. Almost all intelligent terminal devices have a function of Screen Capture. At present, most intelligent terminal devices employ physical combination buttons as the buttons for screen capture. When the combination buttons are pressed at a same time, an image displayed on a current screen can be captured. In this way, however, a problem occurs since it may be difficult for a user to press two buttons simultaneously. There is generally a certain time difference between the instants when the two buttons are pressed. If the time difference is large, a terminal device may firstly respond to the button that is firstly pressed and display a corresponding floating window.
For example, a volume button and a menu button are used as the two combination buttons for screen capture. If the user firstly pressed the volume button and has not yet pressed the menu button within a certain period of time after pressing the volume button, the terminal device may firstly respond to the volume button and display a floating icon corresponding to the volume button. When the menu button is pressed, the terminal device may capture the screen containing the floating window corresponding to the volume button, as shown in FIG. 1. In this case, if the floating window corresponding to the volume button is not desired by the user, the user may need to repeat the operation of screen capture. Thus, the efficiency of screen capture on the terminal device may be decreased.